Dragon's Blade
by Toxic-The-Cat
Summary: This is my first Fan-Fic, please enjoy!


**Chapter One-that's not really a chapter, but info you should know.**

**Before we even begin, I think you should know some of the characters. They SHOULD be important. If not, then writing a story would be both useless and stupid.**

**Flare: That's me, the main character. I have bright red hair, icy blue eyes, and am very athletic, as if I must tell you.**

**Crystal: She's only my MOST loyal friend ever! She has almost white-blond hair with eyes so blue that they seem to be hypnotized you.**

**Soot: That would be my older brother, who every one expects me to live up to. He has dark red hair and emerald green eyes. He is a really nice guy though.**

**Luna: Ha, I didn't call this 'Dragon's Blade' for nothing' did I? She's my moon dragon. She has moon colored white scales, my eye color, yes, we match, and super fast speed, both running and flying.**

**Frost dragons: well, they're more of a breed than a someone, but they are highly unique type, who hibernates in the summer and is awake in winter. Their blood is so cold, when exposed to air, it turns to ice.**

**Red dragons: the red dragon is really just another name for mountain dragon, a huge beast, who really isn't red.**

**Blue dragons: a sea or plain dragon is what the term blue dragon stands for. Sea dragons are large with shield like spikes, also nicely rounded {or fat} the plain dragons live in wide open fields, feed mostly on cow, and are very slim creatures indeed, none are actually blue, unless they where born blue.**

**Chapter two-where depression is morphed into excitement**

**"Why can't you be more like your brother?"**

**"Hey! Watch it! I bet your brother never did this!" I frown. Hard wood bed, rock hard pillow, dark room, absolutely no interruptions, that's****_just_****what I need. I glared blankly at my ceiling, thoughts of what the others say rummaged through my head. "I'm sorry! I'm not my brother! Deal with it!" I screamed at no one, only Luna. Who in response stepped on my gut.**

**"Uuhh!" I moaned, bolting upright. I glanced over at Luna, who was excitedly bouncing around the room. She wanted a ride. I can't remember when riding dragons started, but it's never really bothered me, just that it's super fun. Scince I was already sitting up, I've got Luna to thank for that, I flung myself from bed on onto the wooden floor of the cabin, house, what ever. I cuffed Luna's ear before opening the door. The rest of the cabin was pretty much as blank as my room, but it had some torches in it to light it up. Quite, sure not to bother my brother and his fan club, I mean friends, I crept to the back door. A burst of bright sun light lit up my hair like a torch. I took a deep breath of fresh air, then walked towards the shed with dragon bridles, one of dad's inventions. Like a horses, reins, and face pieces, but for dragons. I grabbed a special cyan one, almost faded white, given to me on my first birth day. I slowly slipped it onto Luna's moon white head, savoring the silky feeling of it. When it was on, I swung onto her back, gripping tightly onto the reins.**

**"Alright, lets take it nice and-" my voice was cut off when Luna streaked into the air like a white bullet.**

**"Slow!" my words came to late, by the time Luna herd them, I was almost flung from her back. Luna looked at me, cocked her head and slowed. I desperately grabbed for the reins, grabbing them and re-balanced myself, I noticed something low below me. I never knew of a different clan, tribe, village, whatever you call them, living near us, but it only meant one thing-**

**"Dad!" I whispered under my breath. I looked at Luna and nodded before Luna took off at full-speed towards home. I could almost laugh at the wind streaking through my hair, but I didn't because one of Luna's ears slapped my left cheek, I swore I herd a crack, I didn't dare rub my cheek, no one going at this speed ever would. I yanked up on the rope, which is what the reins are made of, and pulled upwards. Instantly Luna spread her wings and brought us to a sterdy-ish stop, including the lop sided scramble to gain balance. I took the bridle off as I flung myself from Luna's back, racing towards the house.**

**"Soot! Soot…" I stopped short when I caught sight of something, I, I should never ever have. I took a few stuttering steps back before I turned on my heel and dashed out through the back door. Fine. What would he care that Dad's home! I knew I didn't feel that. I ran my hand down the case that held my diamond handled sword, something I hadn't gotten to long ago. I was face-to-face with a poison barbed frost dragon, a dragon with a poisoned tail spike, a stranger, I'm pretty sure it was a boy, dropped it down from the cliff that was over my head. I couldn't think of why anyone would give someone as useless as me such an amazing sword. Nope. I guess I'll never know. Right now, I didn't really care. The thought of Dad returning brightened everything. Okay, it was stupid of me to forget that where I was going was a mountain dragon hazard. So, okay, I'll admit it. It was stupid. Of course don't blame me! Dad was going to go on a hike through here, and I was going to meet him halfway. I didn't notice Luna tagging along beside me, until she head-butted the back of my knees and sent me sprawling forward until my face met dirt.**

**"LUNA!" I squeaked, peeling myself off the ground and glared at my dragon, who was innocently pushing a leaf back and forth with her webbed tail. I sighed and scratched Luna behind her ears. She enjoyed that, and stopped playing with the leaf. I smiled at her, but then the ground began to shake, and a shadow cast itself over the both of us, and my blood ran cold.**


End file.
